Acceptance
Acceptance ("Aceptación") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. La canción es la pista número 20 del disco Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Soundtrack. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Una versión instrumental de esta canción se puede escuchar durante varios momentos en el juego, siendo uno de esos momentos durante los créditos iniciales del mismo. Dependiendo del final que el jugador reciba, esta canción puede ser la que se reproduzca durante el diagnóstico del Dr. Kaufmann sobre Cheryl Mason. La otra canción que se puede escuchar es Hell Frozen Rain. Letra Time flows Nobody knows The years go by Where we go Alone from here Night falls Strange colored walls My eyes deceive What is wrong With me? Deep in the night you think everything's right Tell it to yourself Say it's just a nightmare Something is telling you Nothing can change where you are Again Why it should matter Your dreams of a child Innocence is gone Only fear to play with Faces are changing But nothing is changing the pain Too late Two steps I take getting closer And closer And one more breath I take Sends me further back Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Over and over it calls to your soul Say it isn't so Emptiness surrounds you No one can help If the angels refuse to come near Who's there Cold faded photos They lay by your side Something in my room Nevermind the reason Visions are lying and reasons just live to survive This time The cold (The cold) The light (The light) The fear (The fear) Returning It's not (It's not) The eyes (The eyes) You feel (You feel) That's chilling you. Traducción El tiempo fluye Nadie lo sabe Los años pasan ¿Hacia donde vamos, solos desde aquí? Cae la noche Paredes de extraño color Mis ojos engañan ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Bien entrada la noche piensas que todo está bien Dítelo a tí mismo Dí que es sólo una pesadilla Algo te está diciendo Que nada puede cambiar donde tú estas Otra vez ¿Por qué deberían de importar tus sueños de la infancia? La inocencia se ha ido Sólo se puede jugar con el miedo Los rostros están cambiando Pero nada está cambiando el dolor Demasiado tarde Dos pasos que tomo me acercan más Y más cerca Y un respiro más que tomo Me lleva más hacia atrás Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Una y otra vez llama a tu alma Dí que no es así El vacío te rodea Nadie puede ayudar Si los ángeles se niegan a venir aquí ¿Quién está ahí? Fotos frías sin color Ellos ponen a tu lado Algo en mi habitación Sin importar la razón Las visiones mienten y las razones sólo sirven para sobrevivir Esta vez El frío (el frío) La luz (la luz) El miedo (el miedo) Regresa No son (no son) Los ojos (los ojos) Tú sientes (tú sientes) Que te dá escalofríos. Curiosidades *La melodía de esta canción es muy similar a la del Puzzle de la caja de música de Silent Hill 2. *La canción podría ser una referencia a la ilusión de Cheryl de que Harry Mason está vivo, y que poco a poco acepta la verdad sobre su muerte. en:Acceptance Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Soundtrack Categoría:Música vocal